Jim in Real Life
by maddikinz940
Summary: A single man raising 3 daughters, what happens when he meets a girl he cna't be with. Okay yea it's is totally and completely a RIP-OFF of Dan in Real Life, but I swear it's so not copying the thing word for word. Its a bit different.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys her's a little thing I came up with when I was watching Dan in Real Life ,Which is the best movie EVER, (Not really but its still really good). So don't think I'm a total Jacker. If you hate it Tell me so, If you dont then I will gladly continue, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jim in Real Life "Katy, Tessa, Marie, Its time for school!!" Shouted Jim Halpert as he put the sandwiches he so diligantly made into paperbags. Ham and cheese for Katy, grilled cheese for Tessa and tuna for Marie. As usual his littlest Marie was downstairs the moment he asked her.  
"Sweetheart" he asked "do you know where your sisters are"  
"Yup" she answered simply, taking an apple out of the friut basket and biting into it He chuckled and eyed her "Would you mind telling me?" he asked again "There upstairs making sure you get fustrated and then yell at them and then they'll pretend they didn't her you and make you look like an idiot" she said with mouthfuls of apple.  
"As usual?" he asked, handing her a paper bag "As usual" she said, grabbing the bag out of his hands and heading towards the door.  
"Katy!, Tessa!" Jim yelled up the stairs "School, now"  
They both marched downstairs backpacks slung over their shoulders. Katy dressed in a casual sweatshirt and jeans and Tessa dressed in a mini-skirt with bright neon pink tights and a jacket vest. Katy, with a more pleasent disposition and Tessa, with a look or muderous hatred. "God dad you didn't have to yell" said Katy grabbing the lunch in Jims hand and walking out the front door with her youngest sister.  
"I hope you know I am not happy about last night" said Tessa with her nose sticking in the air briskly brushing past Jim snatching the lunch bag in his hand.  
'Neither am I sweetheart, Neither am I" siad Jim refering to last night where he had caught his 15 year old daughter making out (horizontally I might add) with a boy on his living room couch.  
"Me and Henry are in love, there is nothing in this world that could tear our love apart" said Tessa.  
"Except death" said Jim challenging his daughter with a stare.  
"Henrey's not going to die he's on the water polo team" said Tessa with a could-you-be-any-more-stupid tone Jim sighed and stared at his daughter "Tessa, just because your boyfriend is on the water polo team does not mean he's not going to die"  
Tessa looked at her father with unreproached loathing, "How do you know"  
Jim sighed in fustration "Tessa, one day your boyfriend will die"  
Tessa glared at him and Jim could see tears shining barley on the corners of her eye.  
"Then I will die with him " she said taking in a dramatic sigh.  
"You might not even know him when you or him dies" said Jim starting into something that would probably end in slammed doors and tears.  
"Of course I'll know him" yelled Tessa, replacing her tears with anger "Were going to get married and have babies!!" "You don't-" Jim starte but he was cut off,  
"And were going to die together just like in THE NOTEBOOK!!" said Tessa, her voice almost screaming.  
Jim was beyond fustration, "what if you meet some James Marsden hottie and you like him better than Henrey"  
"How could that happen!" said a screaming Tessa " I love Hernrey with a love thats beyond comprehension, with a love that crosses all boundaries of time and consequence, a love that will never ever, ever, ever, ever DIE!!" and as his majorly teenager-fied stomped down the rest of the stairs she yelled "By the way I really think you're gay"

"Why is that honey" Jim trying not to kill her,

"Because only gay guys think James Marsden is hot" she yelled back, and with that she stomped out the door, Leaving Jim with only one thought

_Where did I go wrong..?_

* * *

Okay so here is the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it, the next ones will probably be longer. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW (am I begging pshaw No)... (okay I am) anyways, Did you know that every time you review, A bratz doll dies..

No joke its like saying "I don't believe in faries" (sorry tink) except its better because no one likes bratz.


	2. Car Rides

Marie Halpert sat in the car with her dad thinking about something. She didn't exactly know what she was thinking But she felt relived considering the fact everyone in the whole world was thinking of something at every waking, and sleeping moment of their life. She didn't know what she was thinking ,She just knew she was thinking of something.

"Did you finish your college applications Katy?" asked her dad asked looking over at Marie's 17 year old sister

She gave him an exasperated look, she had reason to too, he had bee asking the same question for 3 weeks straight, she replied, "yes dad" and went back to her text book. (She was studying for a test).

Marie thougt it was a bit strange that even after Katy's many applications for college she still had to study for tests. For once Marie was glad she was only in 5th grade. There were just somethings that she couldn't even comprehend and she knew were best left till the right time.

"Tessa?" asked her dad.

She didn't answer. Marie couldn't figure out if it was because Tessa had her iPod on or because she was really, really mad at her dad. Marie guessed it was the latter.

" Tessa?" her dad was getting angry. Marie couldn't figure out why Tessa was so mad. I mean all her dad did was stop Tessa and Henrey from wrestleing. Thats what Katy told Marie when Marie asked what happened. Marie didn't lilke Henrey, he was mean to her and called her short stuff. Henrey was ugly too. He looked like Harry Potter and Holly Hunter had a baby and the baby threw up. Yes, Marie made that up all by herself.

"Theresa!" said Jim getiing angrier

Tessa took her earphones out and gave her dad a could-you-find-some-other-way-to-waste-your-time look

"What dad!" she said cocking her head to the side, in an annoyed fashion.

Her dad looked fustrated, Marie couldn't understand why her dad and Theresa couldn't get along. It had been like that since Tessa was Marie's age. Marie thought it was probably tiring after awhile to fight so much.

But, she was ten, and ten years olds didn't know much. She was just going to have to wait till she was older to figure things out.

"Never mind" said her dad, sighing and looking back at the road. Marie felt sorry for her dad, he was handsome and nice and funny and a great guitar player but he didn't have anyone except his daughters to love.

Marie hoped that one day her dad would find someone to love again, Someone to be a new mommy for her and Tessa and Katy, someone who liked to draw or paint, and definitley someone who liked to have fun.

That person, of course was someone who would never come. It was just a hopeful dream that Marie knew would never come. But it never hurt to hope. Right?

"I think you'd make a nice husband" sais Marie out loud, to her dad.

Everyone looked at Marie a bit confused. Marie was known to be very random at times, Marie didn't think herself random, she just said what she thought.

"Well thanks sweetheart" said Jim still confused.

Marie smiled to herself knowing she had made her dad feel good. Even though no one else saw it in her dad. She knew he he had a big heart and a great capacity to love.


End file.
